


SpaceFamily 1 – Trapped on Penitatas Planet

by AlexanderTemple



Series: SpaceFamily [1]
Category: inspired by lost in space - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal, Bestiality, Collars, Crossdressing, Diapers, Extreme Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Inspired by lost in space, Oral, Other, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Spanking, Tattoos, Underage Sex, not characters from series, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTemple/pseuds/AlexanderTemple
Summary: This is inspired by lost in spaceIt does have the characters in the series. The characters here are original.A family gets trapped on a planet where they break a law. The punishment is something they never heard of. How can they live with it or escape?*********COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK WELCOME. YOU CAN ALSO WRITE TO ME**************





	1. Trapped on Penitatas Planet 1

Earth was overcrowded, polluted and simply has become a dreary place to live in. The population was growing and the planet could not support it. This led to Social problems and inequality. Different countries had different solutions. In China, they placed a heavy tax on every child that was born. This meant that only rich people could have children. In Africa, they mass murdered any child that was not the first born. In Europe and the USA, the population was stable, but they shot thousands of people that tried to enter their territory. 

The G8 (which now included Russia) had a solution at one of their summits. They would send their citizens to other planets. There were a few planets that could sustain human life. So billions and billions of dollars were spent on developing spaceships and building colonies on the planets. Then came the big process of choosing who would go. The criteria were very high as the first colonists had to contribute something. It meant a lot of interviews and tests. 

My family was chosen to be part of the new colony. 

My name is Jayden. I am 11 years old. Let me tell you about my family. I suppose we should start with my Dad. His name is John. I hardly ever saw him as he is a diplomat in the United Nations. There is always a war somewhere or some human injustice. So my relationship with my Dad was basically a webcam discussion and seeing him on TV. He was a good diplomat but had no humour. He was always so serious. It was not often that I saw him smile. He was picked because he was a politician and the colony needed someone who can solve disagreements and suggest compromises. The problem is that my dad was a politician and he liked deciding. He never asked us if we wanted to go. He just informed us we were moving and we would love the new colony. 

Moms name is Ellen. She is a teacher. Unlike my dad, I was very close to my mom. She spent all the spare time she could with us and made sure we lived in a good part of the city. I loved when she would brush my hair or read a story for me at nighttime. She always said the weirdest things like the world got hope back when I was born and I was her special boy. You can see that I thought she was a saint and the best mom anyone could have. Mom did not like the idea of moving at first, but then she thought it would mean a better future for us. At least we would get fresh air. She would also be more with her husband. 

I had a twin sister whose name is Bella. She still had the body of a 7-year-old and she hated this. She hated being flat and bald. She would stare in the mirror and wonder was her nipples a bit puffier. She had a good personality and was nice as far as a sister could be. As twins, you could say that we were best friends. I would hate when she was sad or had no patience. We were good at playing together and Bella always knew what to do. She has also interested in boys and had every boy in our class rated from 0 to 10! She was wild about moving. She counted the days down to we would leave Earth. 

Then you have me. I told you my name and that I am a twin. When people first saw me, they always thought I was a girl. My hair was curly and mom thought it was a crime to cut it. This meant I had few friends at school and got bullied. Everyone thought I was a sissy! I may have had a girlish face and long hair some starlets in Hollywood would die for, but I was a boy and liked being a boy. My one problem was that I was shy and never knew what to do around people. This meant I liked reading and being around our dog. When I first heard we were moving, I did not want to. Mom said I would meet new friends, but I guessed they would bully me as well. The reason I did not want to go was that I didn’t like new places. It was decided and I just had to do what the others wanted to. 

Oh, I forgot to say we had a dog. His name is Rocky! He was an Irish setter. Besides my sister, he was my best friend. He was always a horny dog, and this meant he always tried to jump on me. It was worse if I was naked after a bath. I won't go in detail, let's say he considers me his bitch and I am no longer a virgin. Imagine if people at school knew that!

So our family was assigned a family ship called BLIT4. Scientists found out the small family ship was safer. Cheaper and it was like driving a car. The first few weeks was us in a sleeping tank and when we woke up, we were told that we would find the colony in a few weeks. The problem was that we were hit by an asteroid storm soon after we woke up so our small ship was separated from the other ships. To make things worse we were sucked into this space hole. BLIT4 was spinning around as it was in the hole and we were all so dizzy. I closed my eyes and expected the worse. 

When we came out of the other side of the hole, we looked at all the navigation instruments but did not have a clue where we were. The only one that did not panic was Rocky. It must be nice to have no worries. My sister was screaming that she was too young to die. Dad just told us that we had a new mission. Our new mission was to find the others.

Great plan! I am being sarcastic here. 

That was a month ago. 

Mom and I were in the control room. I was reading a book. We were just going in the same direction we came from. It was not bad. There was a replicator on the ship that made food. We each had our own room. I shared my room with Bruno. I hoped the room was soundproof as Rocky still considered me his bitch. I really didn’t expect to find any colony, so I tried to be as happy as I could here on BLIT4. 

There was a problem! Mom was busy looking at one instrument and another. She kept on asking herself “What the hell?” I put down my book and asked her what the matter was. She sighed and told me the ship is being pulled off course and she tried everything to get it back on course, but nothing worked. My sister came in and heard this and started to panic. She screamed we were being pulled into another space hole. Mom hugged her and said it was not a space hole. She told my sister to calm down and find my father. 

Bella searched the whole ship and could not find him. There was only one room he could be in and that was the hologram room. This was a room where we can program different places or different things. I liked the beach one the best. However, when Bella opened the door, she could see that my Dad was having sex with a Hologram version of me. That is right! My poor sister had to witness her Dad with his dick in the Hologram version of me. She went pale and told him he was needed in the control room. 

It was good that I did not know!

I did not know that Dad was secretly a boylover. He had lots of experience when he was on his diplomatic missions. He would pay for boys in Eastern Europe, rape boys in Africa and try to groom boys in other places. While he was molesting boy after boy, he would close his eyes and dream it was me! I can tell you all this now, but it is good it was a secret back then. My sister did not come back. However, Dad did come to the control room. We did not know that he just deposited his baby seeds in a hologram version of me. 

Mom told him about the problem and Dad started giving orders as usual. This annoyed mom as she said she tried everything. Dad ordered her to try again. Then they had an argument that Dad was not the boss, and he should have trusted that mom tried her best. What they needed was new suggestions, but they could not think of one. What was worse was that a planet that was pulling the small spaceship towards it. 

My sister was in her room. She was shocked at seeing her Dad have sex with a boy. She knew she should have told mom, but it would break her mom's heart. She decided to speak to Dad and tell him to remember his marriage vows. She sighed thinking she would never have a boyfriend. She definitely did not want to do anything with her brother! Bella put her hand down to her pussy and started rubbing her clitoris. She was already wet and she was soon rubbing it vigorously. This was not good enough, so she started fingering herself. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see her own Dad fucking her. Why did he not fuck a Hologram version of her? As she was nearing an orgasm, she cried out for her Dad to fuck her!

Just as Bella was having an orgasm, the ship started to shake and warm up as it entered a strange planet's atmosphere. Bella could see everything light up and she heard the ship fall out of the sky. She was thrown across her room when the ship crashed on the planet. She could hear the ship scraping the service as it was continuing to throw her around the small room. At the last everything became quiet except a flickering light. This was the best orgasm she ever had!

She stumbled to the control room to find out the ship crashed on some planet. How lucky could one family be? First a space hole and now this. Dad was looking at the instruments and surprisingly the ship was not that damaged. So while Dad and I fixed what needed to be fixed, Mom and Bella were trying to access the planet. I would have preferred to help mom, as Dad just gave one order after another order. At one stage he tried to praise me by saying how proud he was. I shouted back was this why he was never home? This hurt Dad and he gave me a hug. It was at this time I realized he fancied me, as his hand was rubbing my bum inside the pants. No one ever molested me like this, so I just stood still as his hand explored my bum. It hurt a small bit when his finger entered my hole. I whimpered to him saying to stop, but he did not hear me. When he touched a certain spot, I cried out in pleasure and moaned! It felt so good. It was then Dad realised that he was molesting his own 11-year-old son and composed himself saying we had to finish. He told me I did not have to tell anyone what just happened. 

The ship was fixed. Mom told us the planet resembled the Earth so we could breathe its air and the sunlight was not dangerous. The planet was also inhabited which means we were the first people in history to discover life in space other than Earth. The abnormal force that made us crash could not be explained, but if we flew out of the planet in the opposite direction, the force would not bother us. 

Bella said we should take a break and explore before we went. Dad gave one of his orders and said this was not possible. We needed to leave and find the other colonists. We were stuck in that ship for months, and the prospect of exploring in the fresh air was something we could not turn down. We voted and Dad lost. 

The planet was like Earth, and it was like we were hiking through a clean nature. Rocky was having a great time running around in fields. I also forgot all my problems and felt like I was home again. My sister and I chased each other and enjoyed the fact that there were so much space and living grass beneath our feet. 

Soon we found a town that would be considered a lovely town that Earth had in the 1950’s. It had a nice town hall, nice houses and lawns and small shops. It looked so cosy. It was just like Earth was. The air was clean and everything was so tidy. It was like a town where everything looked so perfect  
They wore clothes like Earth people did in the 20th century. We had our bodysuits on, so it was no secret that we were foreigners. The town people were also human, so this was a relief. They spoke also English which surprised Mom. She asked herself what was the chances of this. Some town people came up to us and welcomed us to the town. They welcomed us to their town and planet and hoped we had a good visit. The inhabitants were extremely nice and helpful!

They warned us to follow the rules. 

There we a few children that looked normal, but most children were not what we expected. They had collars on and they had tattooed letters on their hands. Most of the letters were a “P”. I wondered what the collars and tattoos meant. Surely the children were not slaves. We saw the school and could see the collared children were also there. They were obviously not slaves. I wondered why they wore collars. 

Outside the school, a woman was crossing the street. She was run down by a car. The woman was on the street in agony. Mom rushed to her and took her medical bag out. The woman begged Mom not to help her. The Patrol Guards would soon be there and help her. Mom put a bandage around it and gave her some pain medicine, 

Then 12 highly armed policemen surrounded us and told us we were under arrest for helping the lady. This was against Regulation 4. 

We should have listened to Dad and flew away!


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space family helped a woman on the strange planet, now they will be tried in court

**Episode 2 – The Court Case**

So here we were in some strange world sitting in a town jail for helping a woman! This town seemed perfect when we came. It was like an old town you would see on a postcard. It looked like an old town where everyone smiled and everyone was happy. Then why was my family in jail? It was not really a jail. It was more like we were locked in a flat. It had everything we needed and was just like the home we had on Earth. In a way, it was a nice change from the spaceship. The only time we knew it was a jail was when we tried to go out. We could not open any doors or windows.

Dad was talking about escaping and this caused an argument with mom. She thought we needed to respect the laws and customs of other civilisations. They will know we were from Earth and we were the first ambassadors. I agreed with Dad that we should escape. These people were obviously weird putting someone in jail just because they helped a woman. Despite this, Dad could not see how we would escape. The lawyer came and told us not to even think about escape. Even if we managed to get to our spaceship, we could not leave the planet's atmosphere.

Some men came and put these strange things on our heads. They called it the “memorator”. It was supposed to record our memories so we did not have to testify. It was one good way to getting the truth. Then they knew we were just helping some woman that needed help. It didn’t take long for the machine to work. Dad looked a bit worried and said he did not want strangers to know his memories. I smiled as now they would know he wanted to escape. They would know he was a Dad that never was at home.

Mom and Dad met with some representatives from town. They tried telling that this strange planet that we did not know about its customs and traditions. We were confused as to how we broke the law. The town mayor told us that it was strictly forbidden to use medicine on people. This answer made Dad lose his temper and tell them that it was barbaric. Mom, on the other hand, was more diplomatic. She begged them to recognise that we did not know about this crime and we would agree to leave the planet and never come back again. Moms approach worked as the representatives said they would consider the case.

This calmed us down for a few days. There was a chance that we would be soon on the spaceship looking for the colony. Of course, Mom was our hero as she did not lose her temper.

We got a letter shortly after:

_“Concerning the Defendants Plea_  
_The Court had considered your plea, and while we recognise you did not know about the Health Law, we must deny your plea._  
_We think that when a person visits a foreign place, they must respect the customs and laws of the place they are visiting. We feel that you should have known these rules. You should have inquired if it was OK to help the victim on the street._  
_You will all be on trial.”_

This was so unfair! Dad got mad and started beating up the messenger. The messenger must have had a panic button, as soon there were sirens. We all were in shock as Dad was throwing punches. He was a diplomat and must have lost his mind. Before we knew it, some policemen came and dragged Dad away. We were told he would be in a padded cell until the trial. Mom told us later that now she was afraid and we should have escaped when Dad told us!

It was too late.

The next day we were at the courthouse. Dad was already there as we came in. He was in a straight jacket! I never thought I would see the day. We were in seats next to Dad. Three judges came out.

The judge explained that we were guilty of giving that woman medicine. Then he instructed a doctor to tell what the memory scans showed. The judge explained that we would have our memories on the crime and we would see if there were any other crimes. This did not really bother me. I was only 11 years old. It's not like I robbed any bank or anything like that.

The doctor looked like a mad professor as he stood before many charts.

“The first defendant I will talk about is Miss Bella. She is the daughter and a twin of the boy. She is 11 years old. Her memories show she felt sorry for the woman suffering on the street and was proud of her mother for helping the woman. Her memory shows that she did not consider it a crime to help the woman. As it was normal in her world, she did not consider it could be a crime. The defendant shows a normal girl who is just starting to notice boys. She has one dark secret that I told the judge before the trial. She should have told her mother but chosen to keep it a secret. This is all the relevant information on Bella.”

The judge looked down at his papers, “Miss Bella. This court finds you innocent on the crime of medicine giving to the woman. You, however, have kept a serious secret from your mother. This was a secret your mom should have known. You did not tell your mother that you saw your dad having sex in the Hologram room with a boy! I hereby sentence you to 2 cycles of Soft Penny 9-12 AR status”

Mom was white as she gave Dad a bad look. She managed to whisper to me that she wondered what a soft penny was. We saw Bella being led out of the room. This made mom cry, but she did not have time to think about it as the man started talking about Mom.

“The mother's name is Ellen; she is a highly educated woman. She had interesting thoughts when she entered our town. While our town looked like an old cosy town on her home planet, she was aware that we could have different traditions and laws. She did not consider this when she helped the woman. Otherwise, this woman is a law-abiding woman that loves her family”

The judge took his time to ponder over Moms fate. At last, he said, “I will make this short. You had good intentions, but you did break a law. I must and will punish you for this. You will be sentenced 3 cycles as a hard penny and 6 cycles as Soft penny 8-12”

Mom asked him to explain this sentence, but she was led away. Dad was told to stand up.

“John here is the Dad of the family. It is the same as other family members, in other words, he did not know to help the lady was wrong. This is quite interesting as he was a diplomat. He knows each place has its own laws and traditions. Looking through memories, this man did more harm than good. He raped many boys and some girls when he was on a mission. Yes, deep beyond this man's image as a perfect dad, he is a child rapist. One of his greatest joys is plunging his dick I a child's pussy or ass. He did not care about the child's pain and agony. Memories show he thought these children would get used to it. Despite all this, he never abused his own children. This shows he wanted to protect them from the abuse his victims received. He, however, did lust after his children. We know that he fucked a hologram version of his son. This man wants to fuck his own child.”

I was in shock and moved away from him. I could not believe my own dad was just a perv and wanted to fuck me. I started to panic. Could that man see what I did with our dog? That would be so embarrassing.

The judge looked at my Dad and said, “You are nothing but a paedophile! How many children's lives did you ruin or how many do you think like what you did for them! I am sure you are a man that lusts after a smooth body of a child. You admire their innocence and how you feel when you fuck them! It must be so tight and a great experience for you. You are such a paedophile, that you lust after your own son. I am sure he would have been your next victim, if not you would have raped a child on this planet. I find you guilty and you will get 7 cycles as a broken penny plus 7 cycles as a soft penny. I do not feel sorry for you!”

I was in shock. Dad was a perv and a pedo and a boylover! He even had sex with a hologram version of me. I did not know what to think. I was not very close to Dad and wondered if he was always on some diplomatic mission just to avoid me. I didn’t have much time to think, as it was my turn.

“This boy’s memory is quite interesting. He is like his sister concerning the woman that was given help. He did not consider it wrong or how laws could be different. However, memories show he can end up as his Dad. You see this young 11-year-old is a bitch. He not only kisses his dog, letting his dog explore his mouth with his tongue. This young boy sucks his dog and lets his dog fuck him. Not only does this mean he is homosexual, he is his dog's bitch!”

I wanted the ground to swallow me. Everyone's jaws fell to the ground when they heard about Rocky. I heard one woman whisper that I looked so cute, how could I submit myself to be a bitch? I heard another one say I was like my Dad. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life, and all I could do was cry!

“I understand you are ashamed,” The judge said, “A human submitting to be a dog’s bitch is primitive and I wonder why you did this! I am at lost for words. I sentence you to 4 cycles as a broken penny Y SPP, and 4 cycles as soft penny 9-14.”

Whatever that meant!

I was led to a cell with my family. There was a TV so they could see the court case. Everyone was just sitting there and not saying a word. You could hear a pin drop. My mind was in turmoil. Not only does some strange planet think that I am a bitch, but my family also knew! I wanted to wake up, thinking this was a bad dream. This was no dream. It was reality. The worse thing was that everyone was silent. I suppose they were just as ashamed as I was! What sort of family did I belong to?

Mom was the first to talk… correction… Mom was the first to shout “You raped Children! Why did you enjoy sticking your dick in small children! I cannot believe it, that I married a monster! I married a pedo! A Child molester! A rapist! You even simulate having sex with our own son!”

My Dad continued, “I do not believe that you let a dog fuck you! What sort of freak do I have as a son? Did you enjoy his dick in your boy pussy? Are you a bitch?”

_***** Now the narrator of the story will be Bella, my sister, as she will tell you about her experiences after the trial ***** _

You all know my name is Bella. I was sitting in this cell confused. I did not know what I did wrong. When I looked at my mother, I felt sorry for her. She only tried to help people. She was not a rapist or a dog’s bitch. I could not understand why I was born in such a pervy family! I could not understand why I was being punished. I know I kept a secret from my parents. It just seemed so cruel to send me to prison over such a thing.

My family was shouting at each other, and disgusted with each other. I told them to shut up and asked what did our sentences mean? All I heard was penny and cycles. Did this mean I would be in jail until I was an old woman? Mom said she was confused as well. Dad was still thinking about escaping, which made mom explode again. She asked him why he wanted to escape. Were the boys on this planet not cute enough?

The prison guard came and told us it was time to go to the penny centre. Mom whispered in my ears that penny must mean prisoner. We were told to be quiet.

We were driven outside the town. I must admit I was afraid. I did not want to be locked in a cell for the rest of my life. When we saw the building, I was shocked. It looked like a fancy building they would have as an art museum. There was no fence or guards. It was a white building with lots of glass. I looked at Dad that was smiling. With all the glass, it wouldn’t be hard to escape!

We were led in the building. We could see no cells and no bars. In fact, everything looked so clean! I thought it was a hospital as the only people walking around were nurses and doctors. I was so confused and put my hand around my mom to get some comfort. She looked as confused as I was. We were taken to a waiting room. Jayden started crying because he was both ashamed and afraid. He told mom he was sorry for letting Rocky fuck him. Mom tried to console him which made me cry. My dad put out his hands to give me a hug, but I went to mom and let her embrace me.

A nurse came and said she would start with me. I went into the room and seen a large machine that was long and round. It was like a sleeping chamber. Like everything else here, it was so shiny. The nurse told me to take all my clothes off. This was so embarrassing as I hated people seeing me naked! Remember I was bald down by my pussy and my boobs were just big nipples. The nurse told me she wasn’t going to tell me twice. I slowly took off my clothes and stood there naked. Then I was told to lie in the fancy machine. It was not that uncomfortable and I was suddenly feeling tired. The court trial and this strange planet were getting to me.

A doctor came and read his notes.  
“This convict has 2 cycles of Soft Penny 9-12 AR status. I would have made her a broken penny. Look at her body. It seduces the most law-abiding citizen! What a shame!”

I felt sick as the doctor was perving over me. He told me to count until 10. Everything went black before I reached 10.

When I woke up I was dizzy. There were a man and a woman standing above me smiling down at me. I was asking where and what and was shocked when I found a pacifier in my mouth. I spit it out and could see I was in a crib! I looked down and felt dizzier as I realized my body was smaller. I was wearing an onesie and a diaper!

What was happening?

The strange woman looked down and said, “We are your new parents. I am sure you are confused as to why you are dressed like a baby girl. You are lucky. None of your family will be a baby! Just you! They have far worse verdicts! Still, you are now 9 years old. We will now go home.”

I whimpered, “What can be worse than being a baby and I am 11!”

The Dad laughed and said, “You are a baby soft penny and were regressed to a 9-year-old body. We will explain when we get home.”


	3. Bellas Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets a soft punishment... how bad could it be?

(In the words of Bella)

I now had a smaller body. I could see that I was smaller and any small signs of puberty I had were totally gone. Somehow these strange doctors wiped 2 years from my life. Why would they even do that? How was this even a punishment? To make things worse, this strange man and woman were standing next to me saying that they were my parents. I had parents. I had a family. I was so confused about what was happening. I started crying and saying that I wanted my mom. 

“I am here!” the strange woman said.   
I looked at her and started crying more. 

The doctor said that he would finish his duties. He took this silver collar and put it around my neck. He explained that it was a collar with an inbuilt GPS that showed where I was, and it had some nanotechnology that will help me accept my new situation. I heard the collar click and everyone laughed when I tried taking it off. The collar was locked and there was no way that I could take it off. This made me cry more!

The ordeal was not over yet. The doctor took my right hand and locked in in place on the table. I was so afraid as I thought he would cut it off. This did not happen. He lowered a branding machine and burnt a tattoo in my hand. I screamed so hard that I am sure my mom and dad would hear it. I looked at my hand and there was a black letter on it. It was the letter “P”. Then everything went black. I fainted because of the pain in my hand. 

When I woke up, my hand no longer hurt. I looked at it and seen the “P” and knew that I was not dreaming. The strange man and woman were still there. They still had the silly smiles on their faces. My new Mum was putting something on me. When I looked down, I could see that it was a diaper. I shouted that I did not need a diaper. I was 11 years old. How crazy could this punishment be?

“You are not 11!” My new Dad said, “Remember you are 9. The diaper is only temporary and its because your body has been through a lot of changes. Besides that, little lady, next time you have a tantrum like that, I will put you over my knee and spank you!”

I believed him after everything that happened. My new Mom then put this sailor style dress on me, and some tights and sandals. They thanked the doctor and said that I could go home. 

They put me in a baby seat in the back of the car. I did not protest as things could no longer get any worse. To be honest, I was so afraid. Why did Dad not save me and was my family all going to be 9-year-olds now? Would I ever see them again? Would we all be stuck on this planet forever? I wiped the tears from my face and felt the collar on me that in a way answered all my questions. I decided that I had to be like Earth expected me to be. I had to be brave and make the best out of a bad situation. The most important was that I did not give up hope. Hope was something that they could not take away from me. The problem was fear. It was a feeling that made my stomach knot. I looked out the window and watched the strange planet. I could see some children with collars on. Some of them were even led on leashes. I knew these children were also like me. They have ripped away from their parents and made younger. This was supposed to be justice….

We came to the house that would be my new home. It was a sweet looking house with a nice garden and a white fence. I was led inside and shown around. Everything looked like houses I seen in history books about how life was in the 1950’s. It was nice and clean, and everything was cosy. There was nothing to show that it would be my prison. 

When they showed me my bedroom, it was so cute. It had a nice bed with princess bedsheets and a nice white carpet. There were a lot of teddies and dolls, as well as a dollhouse and desk with crayons and colouring books. I tried to smile at it. I threw all my dolls away before the space trip and I haven't used crayons in years. Maybe I could learn to like them again. Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad punishment. 

My new mom and Dad sat on the bed and told me to stand attention before them. My new Dad started to talk, “You may call us mommy and daddy. This is because we are your new parents and when you say mom and dad, we know you mean your old parents. Now let me explain your punishment. You are a penny. This means we have made you younger, so you can be raised up to be a better person that you were. This may sound bad, but you are lucky. You are a soft penny. This means you only get punished when needed. So, if you are a good girl, you will not have a problem. If you are bad, we will spank you and spank you ever so hard. Everyone will know you are a penny, so teachers can also spank you”  
“What about my real family?”  
“We are now your real family,” mommy continued, “Your old family has been given much harder punishments. They are hard pennies which means they will be spanked a lot! They also have other punishments, that you do not need to worry about. I would suggest that you concentrate on yourself. The collar will help you forget your old family and your old life. You in a way have been reborn.”

They left me in the room and I just stood there trying to let everything sink in. I looked around and could feel the sudden emotions build inside me. I threw myself on the bed. I cried for the thousandth time because I felt afraid and sorry for myself. I was so mad at Dad, for taking us into space. I was so mad at Dad for being such a pervert. I was so mad at my parents for not saving me. I was mad at everyone and afraid like the little girl I was forced to be. 

I cried myself to sleep. 

When I woke up, I investigated the mirror at the little girl staring back at me. I decided that this collar would not win. I sat down on the desk and drew my real family with the crayons and wrote their names. I also drew Earth as best as I could and our spaceship. I hid the picture, so no one could find it. I hoped the picture would make me never forget who I was and who my family really was. 

A week went. 

Mommy and Daddy were nice, and I quickly got used to be their daughter. I even stopped wearing diapers after a few days, so it was a reward that I could wear panties again. They had loads of rules and I had many chores. I was expected to be a proper girl that looked pretty, always smiling and doing chores. I did my best because I was never spanked in my life. Mommy was great, and she was like my real mom. She spoke to me in a way that made me smile. She helped me get dressed and I loved when she brushed my hair. She also taught me how to cook, which I loved. I liked baking, although sometimes I did burn the cakes. Besides mom, I got used to playing with dolls again and I loved colouring. 

I was not as close to Daddy as I should be. Maybe because I hated my real Dad or maybe it was because of the way he looked at me. He would come in when mommy was giving me a bath and stare at my body. I hated to stand in the bathtub when he was there and would sink in the water. Even when I wore dresses, I would see him stare to see if there was a gap at the top where he could look down at my nipples. When I sat, he was trying his best to look up my dress. There was something about him that I did not like. I just did not know what to call it. Even when he came in to say goodnight, I felt bad as he would kiss me on the mouth.

After I was tucked in, I would find the picture of my real family and ask them silently when will they save me? Why did Earth not declare war on this planet for kidnapping us?

One day, I was helping mommy clean up after baking and Daddy said that he wanted to take me out for a ride. I could see the strange way he was looking at me. It was that strange look and I shouted “No”

Before I knew it, he had my skirt and panties off and had me over his knee. Then I felt his hand slap against my bum. I cried and screamed that it hurt. Then another slap came, and I was sure I was going to die. The spanking continued and it did not seem like it would stop. I was crying, and my voice hurt, my throat was burning, and my head started to hurt. My bum was on fire as I tried to kick and squirm away from the pain. After what seemed to be a lifetime, Daddy stopped the spanking and told me that he will not allow me to be so loud and disobeying. If I wanted to answer him, I couldn’t because I was whimpering and in pain. 

I was still whimpering when Daddy and I sat in the car. I could see he had his camera with him. As we were driving, he put his hand on my knee and said we were going to the woods and we're going to take pictures. He smiled at me saying I would like it. I was so pretty that I could be a famous model and he could be rich. I always wanted to be famous and a model, so I should have smiled. He did not remove his hand from my thigh and rubbed it up and down. Remembering the spanking, I did not protest. 

I was wearing a denim overall dress with white tights and pink sneakers. So, Daddy said the clothes were good enough. So, he started taking pictures of me as I posed beside the trees. He was telling me how to pose, like rub my tummy and put my hand through my hair. I even bent over to show my bum and he even asked me to put my hand between my legs. Then he told me to take off my clothes. I stood there in shock and thinking if this was a test or not. Daddy asked me to do I need a spanking and I slowly took off my clothes until I was naked. He continued taking pictures of me in nature as I posted in very weird ways. It seemed like the focus of the pictures was my flat nipples and smooth pussy, as he took some very close up shots. At one stage he even asked me to spread my pussy lips! I was so embarrassed by the pictures and wanted to fall on the ground and cry in shame. 

On the way home, his hands were in my panties rubbing my pussy as he drove. This was so hard as at times my body deceived me when I moaned. It felt so weird, and yet good but at the same time so wrong. I knew he was molesting me, and I wondered was this allowed on the strange planet. I got my answer when he said not to tell mommy. If I told mommy, he would not spank me…. He would kill me. 

I knew then that daddy loved my body, but not me.

It didn’t stop there that day. When we came home, Daddy told mommy to relax and he would give me a bath. More pictures were taken, and he took his time washing my pussy, even by sticking his fingers in. 

Things went from bad to worse…. That night I wet the bed! Mommy was all nice about it and said that it could be part of my punishment as a penny. I wondered was it because the emotions I was going through because Daddy was molesting me. So, the next week I wet the bed every night and even started wetting during the daytime. It was not on purpose when I did it, I would be playing and then suddenly be wet. This made me of course cry which made me feel more of a baby. Since I became a penny, I have been crying over the smallest things. 

Mommy had enough one day and told me that I would now be wear diapers all the time. She explained that some pennies wore diapers as a punishment. I really wanted to tell her what I thought of the whole penny punishment program but kept quiet as I knew it would mean another spanking. So, she put me on the bed and put a disposable diaper on me and reminded me that she still loved me. I bravely smiled back at her and said that I love her too. In a way I did. I was slowly forgetting my old family and loving my new mommy more and more. Still, I had a huge secret from her which hurt me a lot. I should have trusted her to tell her that I was being molested, but I knew she also loved Daddy and maybe she would not believe me. 

Daddy was delighted that I now wore diapers and he told mommy that he would change me. This meant that every time I was changed, he would play with my pussy as he breathed in a strange and pervy way. Once he took out his willy and told me as a baby I could use it as a pacifier. I nearly vomited as he said this, but he told me to open my mouth and put his dick in my mouth. It was big and like a snake. It smelled, and it was strange in my mouth. I sucked on it as he called me a slut and cocksucker. I tried licking it with my tongue as it was in my mouth. He was breathing strange and telling me how good I was. In the end, he squirted his cum in my mouth, which made me cough and choke. While I was coughing and choking, he told me that I was now changed and do not tell mommy what happened. 

I did not tell mommy and I was molested and sucked him every day as a result. 

One day we were in the park when I saw someone I knew. It was a boy in a dress. I was not often let out except when daddy wanted to take pictures. So, when I saw the boy wearing a dress, I started laughing. Right there and then, Daddy raised my dress and took off my diaper and spanked me, so everyone could see. No one stopped him as he slapped my bum as hard as he could! I was once again screaming and crying as my bum was on fire. Daddy told me that I should not tease others, as they can tease me because I was 9 and wearing a diaper!

When he was done, and I was left to sob, I looked at the boy. I went up to him and said I was sorry that I teased him. Then I remembered him. He was Jayden, my real brother. I began to hug him and tell him it was me, his sister. He looked at me confused and said I was not his sister them he shouted for his mommy, that came and led him away. I shouted at him to remember who he was. He was now crying telling me to leave him alone. 

My mommy and daddy saw this and said it was time to go home. When we got home, I was spanked once again. Mommy told me that it was bad that I tried to get Jayden to remember who he was. He was obviously way more ahead in the penny program than I was. She concluded by saying she will have to be stricter with me. 

“I hate the penny program” I shouted, “On my planet, I would be cruel to punish people this way. You made my mom a penny because she tried to help a woman. You split a family up. I miss my family. My mom and Dad loved me. You don’t love me, you love the idea of having a daughter! You don’t think it’s bad that I get spanked and must wear a diaper on. You don’t hear me when I cry because I worry about my family. You don’t understand how much it hurts that my own brother doesn’t recognize me. You don’t know all the secrets I have to keep!”

Mommy shouted to stop and asked what secrets do I have? Daddy told mommy to rest and told me to meet him in the tool shed. He told mommy he would punish me. I slowly went out there where he has a video set up recording. I was told to get naked and when I was, he threw me on a mattress in the ground. Once again, I could see his dick. He lifted my legs over the shoulder and rubbed his dick against my pussy. I knew what he wanted to do and asked him not to. He laughed and said cry all I want as mommy thinks I am getting a spanking. His dick was then thrust in my pussy and I screamed. It was like someone was putting a knife in me. While he was saying I was so tight, I was thinking he was splitting me into two. I begged him to stop raping me, as he was killing me. He fucked me with a steady rhythm and after a while, my body deceived me once again. While there was a pain, there was also some pleasure. I started breathing quickly and moaned occasionally. Otherwise, I cried. He was telling me that I was now a slut and a whore, and he knew many men that would love to do this to me. I did not answer, as everything went black. 

When I woke up, my dress and diaper were once again on. I knew that being raped changed me. It broke any will I had in my body and broke my spirit. I knew that I was now just destined to be a prostitute for many men. The problem was that I did not care. He fucked everything out of me and in a way fucked my brain up. 

For the next few weeks, I led a double life, I was the perfect daughter with mommy and I was the sex toy for Daddy. Mommy saw the difference in me and asked me several times if I was happy, as I seemed to be emotionless. She called me a zombie at times because it seemed like I was just living. She even asked me a few times what happened in the tool shed. 

Then it happened. One day, police came in the house and arrested Daddy. They found the videos and pictures he took of me. When he was arrested, I finally cried on my bed and thought it was all over. Now I could be a normal penny. This was not the case. Mommy came into my room and said it was all my fault. She thought I was the perfect Lolita that corrupted her husband and made him to a paedophile and molester. She told me he would now be a penny, and tomorrow I would be collected and would have to go to penny court again where most likely my sentence would be harder. She slammed the door and told me she can't wait until I go. 

How could my punishment be made worse? I walked around my room and found the picture of my old family. I was no longer mad at them. They were also pennies and could not save me. I was not even mad at Dad. Sure, he raped children and had sex with a hologram version of my brother, but he loved us enough not to molest us. He was like daddy…. A paedophile that was very sick. I hugged the drawing as I fell asleep.

While I was asleep I was woken up. It was a man I didn’t know telling me to be quiet. He had this strange screwdriver and took my collar off. Then he lifted me over his shoulders and carried me out the window. 

Was I being kidnapped?

In the next chapter… read about Dads experiences.


End file.
